And Then There Was None
by Quietus
Summary: It all started when the children began to have dreams. Now Dib is the victim, and the only one who can save him is Zim. But the real question here is: Will Zim do it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Zim, duh!  
  
Summary: Three years past the departure of the alien Tak, weird dreams haunt the minds of young children. What do they mean? People don't notice. Well, they don't notice until the children disappear.  
  
And Then There Was None  
  
Dreams. This story isn't about them, but let us discuss them for a moment. Images, most will say. And that's what they are. Images. Most of these 'images' are from the past. Some of the present. And even some showing the near future. Why are they here? What do they mean? Questions which probably will never be answered. But what if? What if dreams were something more? Something terrible. Something dreadfully terrible.  
  
Part One  
  
"As I lay me down to sleep, I beg my soul the Lord to keep."  
  
"So close! Just one more level!"  
  
"Hey Gaz! I think I finally got some real prove that Zim is an alien!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Gaz looked up at her brother, only one thought revolving in her head at the time: REVENGE.  
  
"You will PAY!"  
  
Dib backed away. He knew when Gaz began to act like this, he had better run away, or he wouldn't be chewing with his mouth for a whole year.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'll just, leave now." Dib muttered, his black trench coat flying out behind him.  
  
And it makes one wonder. Does he ever take it off?  
  
(Zim's house)  
  
Zim lay quietly asleep on his keyboard, sweet dreams of destroying Earth in his head.  
  
Yes, it has been three years since Tak's little trip to Earth, and trust me, she wasn't missed. And could you believe it. The paranormal investigator (still in training, mind you) and the green, water allergic alien Zim were still going at it.  
  
Now, over these three years a lot has happened. Stuff I think you should know about. First off: Gir was destroyed in a tragic accident with a garden hose. All have mourned. Well, okay, so nobody cared. Nobody saw it happen, except that one guy who thinks he's a chicken that lives down the street from Zim, and he sure wasn't talking.  
  
Second: Professor Membrane is engaged. And boy can I tell ya, Gaz and Dib were NOT happy about that. But, we'll get more into this little 'engagement' later in the tale.  
  
Yes, there's more: Bitters is dead. And, people of the world, we silently cheer over this. But, just for show, let's PRETEND we're sad. There, there, wipe your tears.  
  
And even more: Zim was permanently exiled from Irk, and banned to associate with anyone from the Irken empire (Who couldn't see that coming?)  
  
Poor Zimmy. If Irken's could cry, there would literally be a river flowing through Zim's home.  
  
Now, back to Gir. I did say he was tragically killed by a garden hose, correct? Well, I'm wondering if you're wondering why he was killed by such a simple object. First, this garden hose had it coming. It had tangled around Girs legs and had tried to choke him, but Gir escaped that.  
  
The hose was turned on. The last thing Gir saw before his mind slowly powered down, and his glowing eyes darkened, was a shadow. What a way to go for our little robot. The last thing he saw was a shadow? What in the world does this have to do with the story?  
  
Maybe nothing. Maybe everything.  
  
Zim sat straight up, his crimson eyes wide. Oh, how wide those eyes were!  
  
What had he dreamt about? A hose was it?  
  
"What happened to my dreams of world domination?" Zim muttered as he got up.  
  
Zim had grown taller. Such a silly little thing, isn't it?  
  
It wasn't silly. Zim was nearly as tall as the Tallest. And they couldn't allow that to happen, could they? Zim was banned, his voot cruiser taken away, forced to live and die on this little floating ball of mud we call earth. Oh yeah. Zim was cheesed. Or, in other words, really, really pissed. You see, if he had KNOWN that he was as tall as the tallest, he would be GLOATING rather that mourning. But Zim thought the Tallest hated him.  
  
But wouldn't Zim have noticed that he had gotten taller?  
  
Oh, yeah, another thing over these past three years: Zim is blind in his left antennae. He can't really tell how tall he is. And he only see's in black and gray. Boy, what a world.  
  
What a world.  
  
End of Part One 


	2. Chapter 2: Purple Space Undies? What Has...

Disclaimer: I don't own the one and only Zim.  
  
And Then There Was None  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
Zim eagerly accepted the well-deserved award from the Tallests. Well, okay, he accepted the computer screen. Because, you see, Zim is dreaming.  
  
Now, Zim was drooling. You probably know that drool mixed with electricity is a universal no-no.  
  
"Thank you my Tallest! Now I know I don't REALY deserve this award, but if you insist!"  
  
The crowds cheer sounded more like a sizzling sound. Followed by the sizzling, there was a strange burning smell.  
  
"No Gir, don't touch that." Zim muttered in his deranged dream as his one good antenna began to burn. It smelled like chicken.  
  
The poor Irken. It seems that he still believes that Gir will always be there to ruin his plans of world domination. To always yell "Monkey!" every time the TV was turned to the Scary Monkey Show. To annoy Zim to no end.  
  
But Gir was not there. Gir was gone, his still metal body attached to the demon garden hose. It has been that way for almost two whole years now.  
  
Meanwhile, as Zim's antennae was attacked mercilessly by ants, the Membrane family had they're own problems to deal with.  
  
"NO!"  
  
As you probably guessed, Gaz had lost to her video game. For the fifth time that day.  
  
"HIIIIIIIEEEEE honey!"  
  
It was Karen. They're soon-to-be mother. Lucky Membranes. They get they're own little slice of heck.  
  
"Why?" Gaz said, WAY to angry to finish her sentence.  
  
"WHATCHA DOING?"  
  
Karen, you could say, was like a human version of Gir. And she certainty fit the part. Short silver, yes, I repeat, SILVER hair hung low on her annoying, non-existent brain. Very much to Gaz's displeasure, 'the stupid lady' (as Dib refers to her) thinks that by bonding with Gaz (in this case, making Gaz inch her way to the brink of madness) she would be a better mom.  
  
Yes, she was nice and all-almost TOO nice. But she is like an annoying fly that you just can't swat at.  
  
Now, back to Karen. Short, REALLY short. Need I say more? She's a little shorter than Gaz (who right now is just under five feet, I think) She's much shorter that Membrane (WHAT on IRK does he see in this woman?) . In fact, she's just about as tall as Tallest Red and Purple. Now, to them.  
  
Being 'retired' and all (as in eating nachos and blowing up nearby planets) they don't really care what miserable HORROR is going on down there on that mudball planet, also known as our dear little Earth.  
  
Oh yeah. I didn't mention that the Tallests were retired last time we spoke, did I? Yes, it happened about three years ago, right after Zim lost his antennae. Boy, if the Tallest could see Zim right now they would, what you'd call 'crap out of a not-existent butt, into purple space underwear'.  
  
Or something like that. 


End file.
